


Contracual Slave

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written sometime in 2003.  Kevin finds out that Lou sold him to NSYNC  as a slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contracual Slave

Kevin couldn’t understand nor did he want to understand that while the Boys were in Europe and NSYNC was just starting out that Lou had signed a deal with them that Kevin was theirs to use as they pleased and at any moment. When Kevin and the rest of Backstreet found out that Lou had essentially sold Kevin to the ‘enemy’ they were furious and a just a little mad. After all Lou was supposed to be “Big Daddy” to them and not some modern slave owner but after looking over the contracts by both lawyers and the Boys themselves it was useless to try to argue out of it, Kevin belonged to NSYNC more than Backstreet Boys.

********

“Just throw your stuff in that bunk and get a shower and in the proper clothing and wait here till I come back.” Lance ordered Kevin. He had to go on tour with them but was lucky that a deal was made between the two groups that both groups’ tours had to coincide with each other. So when Black and Blur tour was planned out the tour company had to keep in mind that NSYNC was coming to the end of their tour and would soon be off to record for their next album. The Boys were given off two days each week so Kevin could fly home so his ‘owners’ can check up on him and make sure he hasn’t forgotten his training.

Kevin emerged from the shower clean and refreshed from the redeye he took from South Africa, he dressed in the leather pants and black wife beater with the silver ‘playboy’ woman on the front and the snake skin boots. Just after he finished getting dressed and dried his hair he kneeled in the middle of the room with his head down and hands behind his back waiting for Master James to return from wherever he went to.

The door opened and it wasn’t Master James but Master Christopher stood looking Kevin over. “First, you need to have your hair died again; I don’t ever want to see gray hair. Second, trim your beard, it’s looking a little ragged. Finally, you need to great me properly slave!” Chris stood as Kevin bent to kiss his shoe covered feet.

“Sorry Master.” Kevin mumbled as he returned to the position  
“Fine, but next time don’t wait till I tell you or I will punish you and you know you don’t want that again.”   
“Yes, sir” Kevin still has gotten used to the fact that every year on October 17 he had to cater to Chris and his every desire and whim. Tonight was no different. Kevin new the routine, on the stomach on the bed, feet spread eagle and he must be clean and also he mustn’t have had sex within a month before and he must not have sex within a month after either. He had to be sex free for about two months with one night of constant sex from Master Chris.

************  
Kevin was all ready to go and was just waiting for Chris to finish in the bathroom. He figured it would be no different than any other time with Master Chris but he was wrong tonight as a special gift to the other members of Nsync Chris was letting them in on the fun and therefore Chris was just waiting for the others to show up.  
The first was Joey because he was looking forward to having his time with their little toy, soon the others showed up even Lance had made sure he was here for the festivities.

“Ok, everyone get ready for the night of your life. Kevin here can take up to three dicks at once. Can’t you, you little Backstreet Slut!” Master Chris informed the others. “So, which one of you bozos are gonna be the first to give Richardson his first ride of the night.”

Justin, Lance and Joey all volunteered to be the ones to give Kevin his ride of the night. This was always a good time to have Kevin be used the way he is by these guys, hmm…maybe tonight will be the night that all five of them go at once. It certainly will be interesting and granted that Kevin most likely won’t be able to move for a few days it didn’t matter to NSYNC because they were just chilling here for a week or two any ways.

Justin Lance and Joey all got into position and tried to give Kevin a little preparation by stretching and smothering his opening with KY jelly and some cooking grease (Crisco, but that is copyrighted) with all three men working with fingers to be sure that Kevin is stretched properly. Once that was accomplished the three men went about figuring out who was going to start first and then the order of the other two. It was figured that Lance was to start first then Joey to come in next and last was Justin.

Lance entered Kevin swiftly and found that Kevin was still tight and hot but not overly tight and hot, “Hmmm…feel so good bitch.”  
Joey entered just after Lance found that his dick rubbing against Lance’s was erotic and not to mention the fact that they both were inside Kevin’s heat was erotic, hot and just the right amount of porn. Justin pushed his way inside and Kevin bit down on his lips to keep from crying out in pain from having three dicks fucking him at the same time and the fact that since it was Master Chris’s night that all five could be fucking him and he had nothing to say about it.

Chris watched the site before him noting how hot it looked he and JC decided that they would make the impossible possible by getting in their and having Kevin fucked by five guys each one’s dick safely housed in his hot and tight anal cavity.

***************  
After that night Kevin was left alone in the room to let his body heal a little before he was sent off till the next night that Nsync would need him.


End file.
